fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Snivels
Snivels is a male Servine who appears in the How to Become a Trainer crossover. He is Hiccup's prime Pokémon partner, and a self-proclaimed Dragonologist. History Sometime before Snivels's birth, a Shiny female Delphox by the name of Spellcaster was infected by Eel Pox, and disease fatal to Pokémon. As a reward for his father's kindness, Spellcaster placed the last remnent of her magic into Snivels's unhatched egg, resulting in immunity to dark magic, as well as enhancing his abilities, including running at extreme speeds and a incredible sense of smell. Later, Snivels was born the runt of his clutch, but was supported by his parents and older siblings. He becomes fast friends with Blaze, who was a Torchic at the time. At an unknown point, Snivels's home island was invaded by Vikings, later revealed to be Alvin and the Outcasts, and nearly all of his family was killed, leaving only him and his mother. During the escape on a friendly Lapras, Blaze was separated from her parents in a storm, though Snivels and his mother, Salene, took her in. At an unknown point, they reached an island full of peace-living Vikings, and sought refuge there. Shortly after Blaze was sent to Berk, Alvin found Snivels on the Peaceables' island, and tried to capture him to sell him for a high price. Salene quickly moved in to stop Alvin, and persuaded Snivels to escape without her. Snivels obeyed, but stopped when he heard his mother screaming. When Salene didn't return, Snivels correctly assumed that Alvin had killed her. He was found by Heather shortly after, and accepted her as his trainer after she offered him her kindness. Eventually, Snivels began to trust Heather, up until she asked him to stay home while she ran an errand for her parents. When she didn't come back for at least two weeks, Snivels assumed she had abandoned him, and ran away. In actuality, Heather had gotten into an accident while running the errand and had broken her arm, leading her to staying at the healer's while she was recovering. Now homeless, Snivels traveled throughout the islands, and eventually settled on Berk. At an unknown point, Snivels was found and adopted by a pack of Speed Stingers, and became the adopted son of the pack leader, eventually learning how to talk to dragons as a result. He later spotted Hiccup being bullied by the other teenagers, and began to teach himself how to talk like a human, in hopes of communicating with him. Sometime later, Snivels was caught in a dragon trap and taken to Stoick's house after being found by a Viking who had gone to check the traps. Snivels managed to free himself from the cage the Viking had put him in, and went upstairs, where he met Hiccup. Snivels had not fully mastered the ability to talk, not being able to speak in full sentences, and made a deal with Hiccup to help him learn to speak properly. As a result, Hiccup began to introduce the village and its inhabitants to Snivels, who had accepted his trust, and the two friends introduced themselves to each other. Bio Said to have the heart of a king and the soul of a dragon, Snivels is Hiccup's prime partner, and a true friend, though he initially tried to get Hiccup to admit that he likes Astrid. He's usually shown as being polite, kind, caring, and compassionate, as well as being rather adventurous and fun-loving. Due to an oath of honesty, he always has to tell the truth, and he is somewhat smarter than most of his species. He's quick to defend both himself and Hiccup, as seen when he stands up to the other teens after they make fun of them. True to his species, he is often seen holding his head high, though he makes exceptions to those he respects. He's also shown to be great with dragons, as seen when he's reunited with his Speed Stinger pack, which he was accepted into after the untimely demise of his real family. Being raised by the Speed Stingers, Snivels was able to learn to talk to dragons, and he also learned why the dragons had been stealing food from the Vikings. Since it was previously unknown to him who killed his family, Snivels has vowed to never trust a Viking, but he makes an exception after seeing how different Hiccup is, and he also grows to trust Astrid after a flight on Toothless. He later regains use of his vow after Hiccup and Astrid decide to leave the Vikings, re-titling themselves as Go-Getters in the process. He also seems to have some of Hiccup's characteristics, which is shown when he uses a hint of sarcasm while making fun of Snotlout. His main characteristics are how much he knows about dragons, and how incredibly smart he is. Alliases * The Dragon Translator (himself) * The First Go-Getter (Kickin' Hawk) * Snivs (Amber, sometimes Hiccup) * The Snivster (himself, sometimes Blaze) * Brainiac (Snotlout, sometimes Astrid) Strengths/Powers Snivels is extremely self-confident, which gives him and almost optimistic attitude. He's able to speak human, which he learned how to do himself when he was a wild Pokémon. He was born with the ability to run incredibly fast and an over-acute sense of smell, which allows him to track objects that are even hundreds of miles away, both of which were enhanced due to the effects of Spellcaster's magic. He is able to communicate with dragons, and can speak "frozen," once the victim has been stung by a Speed Stinger. He is somewhat of an animal expert, being able to give helpful facts about certain species. Because of Spellcaster's magic, Snivels is immune to the dark magic used by Animus Pokémon that are under the control of the Dark Matter, including Sarabeth. Snivels is revealed to have the ability Overgrow, which boosts the power of Grass-Type moves whenever he is low on health or endurance. The boost of power is demonstrated after Snivels is hit with a powerful Fire Blast while battling Snotlout's Magmar, Heat, but was able to keep going. His lack of energy activated his ability, thus allowing him to knock Heat out of the match by using a much more powerful Leaf Blade. Weaknesses Snivels is severely allergic to Blue Oleanders and bee stings, up to the point where they could kill him. He will tire out if he goes without water for too long, or if he moves supernaturally fast for a long period of time. He is shown to be willing to do almost anything for a piece of chocolate, and always has to tell the truth no matter what. He is also irrationally terrified of eels. Relationships Hiccup Snivels is shown to be a true friend to Hiccup, despite occasional teasing about his trainer's feelings for Astrid. He is quick to defend both Hiccup and himself whenever they are teased or bullied. Snivels relates to Hiccup in many different ways, as both have been considered the "runt of the litter," and they both have the unique talent of designing advanced weapons such as the Mangler and the Mutilator. Snivels is also shown to be able to create small objects that can be used daily, such as glasses. After Snivels evolves, both trainer and Pokemon are equally surprised, but they soon become proud of the accomplishment. Snivels has remained loyal to Hiccup ever since they first became friends, and is usually the first to jump in whenever Hiccup needs help. Astrid Snivels is shown to not be as acquainted with Astrid as he is with Hiccup, but it doesn't stop him from trying to help her. It is eventually revealed that he and Hiccup's other Pokemon had been temporarily under Astrid's ownership while Hiccup was recovering from the battle with the Red Death. The training Snivels received is shown to have made his attacks more powerful, and has allowed him to run faster as well. He has shown his appreciation for it multiple times, up to the point where he returns the favor by helping Astrid with caring for Nor. Blaze Snivels first became friends with Blaze shortly after their eggs hatched, which eventually led to the alliance between their families. They often played together in their youth, and soon began considering themselves as siblings. Amber Snivels first saw Amber underneath a Viking's house, her flame weak and about to flicker out. Knowing that Charmander die when their flames go out, he led Hiccup to her, and the two friends helped her home. He later becomes attracted to Amber after she awakens, complimenting her, and even kissing her after the defeat of the Red Death. He is shown to deeply care for her as when she volunteered to fight the Boneknapper before evolving into Charmeleon. They become a couple soon after, and he eventually gives her the nickname "Hotcakes." Crackers Snivels first meets Crackers after the latter throws Hiccup's discarded dagger out of the pond in the cove. The two quickly become acquaintened with each other, as they had both had trouble with previous owners. They are shown to be good friends, Snivels even asking Crackers about his opinion on certain things, and later offering him snacks. Verne Snivels has shown to be grateful to Verne for rescuing him after falling out of the saddlebag while Hiccup was test-flying Toothless. The two form a bond, leading Verne to join Hiccup's team. Snivels later shows concern for Verne when a Viking grabs the Noibat by the neck. His resulting attepmt to save his friend caused Verne to evolve into the more powerful Noivern. Snivels uses Verne as a means of flying before he leaves to find a mate for Toothless. He was also one of the first to notice that the Noivern was nowhere to be seen at the Snoggletog party, meaning he could have had the biggest impact from the Noivern's sudden departure. He still remains hopeful that Verne will return someday. Svenan Not much is known about the relationship between Snivels and his father, Svenan, but it is likely he looked up to him as a role model. Snivels was also heavily impacted by his father giving his life to ensure the safety of his wife and son, and lives on the promise of becoming the best king he can be. Salene Snivels is shown to care deeply for his mother, who cares for him just as much. She was the last of his royal family to be killed, sacrificing herself to allow her son to escape the clutches of Alvin the Treacherous. Feeling her son was still in danger, Salene's spirit was unable to rest in peace, leaving her to haunt the rock spires that surrounded the dragons' nest, recieving the title "The Ghost of Dragon Island." She spent nearly three years making sure that no Viking ever set foot on Dragon Island, but forced herself to retreat after Stoick unintentionally mentioned her son's name. She later helps Hiccup find Toothless, and saves the Night Fury from drowning before revealing her true form to everyone and reuniting with Snivels. Realizing that her son was safe, Salene's spirit was finally able to pass on, promising Snivels to greet Arceus for him. Selena Though she is never mentioned by name, Selena makes an appearance as a female Servine, Snivels's sister, and the eldest daughter of Svenan and Salene. Sarabeth Snivels has shown some knowledge of his aunt's past, and has a growing hatred for her after realizing she had turned his family in to Alvin and the Outcasts. He is aware of her jealousy to him being the rightful heir to his father's throne, and understands how dangerous she is with her Animus magic skills. The Speed Stingers After abandoning multiple trainers he had found unworthy of being a friend to him, Snivels was eventually adopted by a pack of Speed Stingers, who saw him as a harmless orphan looking for a home. He has bonded with Sting Raptor, the leader of the pack, and his mate, Viper, as though they were his parents, and thinks of their offspring, Lockheed and Wasp, as younger siblings. He has been able to learn to communicate with dragons thanks to them, and has been able to teach them who to trust, such as the Go-Getters. Moves Lineup #Cut (learned after evolving into Servine) #Solar Beam (learned after getting over his fear of heights) #Leaf Blade (learned while with the Speed Stingers) #Leaf Tornado (learned while with the Speed Stingers) Previously used moves: Tackle (Base), Vine Whip (Base) Evolution: This Pokémon spent at least one story segment as a Snivy. Trivia *Snivels is often considered to be the first Go-Getter, due to the fact that he was the first to hold on to his own beliefs and the first to fight for what he believed in. *It's revealed in the episode "In Dragons We Trust" that Snivels does his best thinking while hanging upside-down. *As stated by Astrid, Snivels has many of Hiccup's characteristics, and even reminds her of Hiccup. *Snivels shares his name with one of the minor Fossil Fighters villains. *Unlike most of his species, Snivels's tail is prehensile despite not having evolved into Serperior. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Hiccup's Pokemon Category:Crossovers Category:Servine Category:Pokémon owned by trainers Category:Pokemon that have evolved Category:Snivy Category:Serperior Category:Snakes Category:Grass Types Category:Pokémon